Bordraic Harkin
"Prince Liam died too early. I'll see to it that his father dies too late." ''-Bordraic Harkin, 1142 F.A.'' 'Bordraic R. Harkin '(August 16th, 1124 ''F.A''.) is a resigned corporal of the Gilnean Military and decommissioned private of the Blades of Greymane. Adolescence ( 1124 F.A. - 1140 F.A '') ''The Tavernkeeper's Son Bordraic was born to Brodne and Riley Harkin (1124 F.A.)'' in the coas ( Purely a Work in Progress! ) ''The Huntsman's Apprentice He grew up as the son of an innkeeper, so his father rarely found time to spend with him, leaving Bordraic quite bored in his childhood. To combat this boredom he often took trips to the local huntsman, eventually taking up an apprenticeship to learn more of his new trade. After many years of apprenticeship his father passed away, the will stating that his inn be passed to his son. Despite having little experience in running one he put his rifle down and headed off into the inn, only to be seen with a drink in his hand for some months to come. Northgate Rebellion ( 1140 F.A. - 1142 F.A. '') During this time Bordraic served some drinks and heard rumors, eventually gathering up enough courage to join the local militia. When time came to leave, he grabbed his rifle from his younger years and travelled northward, eventually making it to Emberstone village. Making use of the many tricks he learned during his apprenticeship in his earlier years, his group led many successful ambushes on the rebels. At one point he found an overturned wagon with plenty of scavenging rebels near it, a few dead nationalists nearby, and what seemed to be a child caught in the crossfire. Looking upon this he lost his temper, killing the rebels in such a way that blood was spattered all over his upper body. His nickname would later be "Redhead," despite his auburn hair. Catastrophe and the Great Cataclysm ( 1142 ''F.A. - 1147 ''F.A. '') Seeing as how well he had done during the rebellion, he was recommended to the Gilnean guards who accepted his potential. Though training was a bit harsh he persevered through, eventually being allowed into their ranks as a fellow guard of the kingdom. As what had driven him to join in the militia in the first place, he heard many differed rumors of lupine-type men and soon enough he was ordered with his squad to investigate. Sent to the Greymane Wall they searched for a few days, but despite their efforts ended their tour fruitless. Returning to debrief their mission they were stopped and rerouted to the main city with reports of the same thing they had been sent to investigate, it seemed they had already made it inside Gilneas' borders. While searching the city for some authority he found Prince Liam Greymane rallying troops in the market district, along with a captain and another squad. Both squads were quickly split up and sent to parts of the city, Bordraic being sent to the housing area of the city with another soldier to search for citizens to evacuate. He cleared out houses as quick as he could before the worgen jumped from the roofs and attacked, killing some civilians in the process, but the guards were prepared for this. Bordraic grabbed a citizen and pointed in the direction of the assigned safezone, quickly pulling out a rifle and piercing the chest of one of the attackers before running off to assist others. He found a barred doorway and a worgen to match, attempting to scratch through the door to no avail. He dispatched the hostile and knocked on the door, stating his name and where they could escape to, but before he could help the citizen he was attacked, a large claw quickly slashing across his back. He later awoke with a large headache on the side of the city, many dead worgen around him, as well as what seemed to be the citizen he was trying to rescue, dead on the ground, a suitcase in hand. Category:Characters Category:Gilnean Category:Human Category:Worgen